And Then Oblivion
by HedwigBlack
Summary: The Sorcerer's Stone is destroyed and the Flamel's only have a week left...


**For the Last Kiss Competition**

* * *

The Sorcerer's Stone sat on the table between them, glowing red in the light of the candle. It was the early hours of the morning. Nicolas had been awoken by the sound of a heavy hand on his front door and when he opened it he was not surprised to see that it was Albus Dumbledore. The look on his face said it all.

Nicolas had expected this visit. He'd expected it ever since Albus had notified him of the stone's removal from Gringott's. If the Dark Lord was aware of the stone's existence, then there were only two options: hide it for as long as possible or destroy it. The latter option had seemed more realistic. But Nicolas had allowed Dumbledore to keep the stone hidden away in the depths of his precious school. "It's worth a try," he'd said. But over six hundred years of experience told him that it really wasn't

Now the stone sat so innocently on the table awaiting its fate. Albus looked at Nicolas sadly. "In the end, this is a decision you should make. If you would like me to make more Elixir, I can."

Nicolas smiled and shook his head. "I have enough to take care of everything I need to. You and I both know that death is nothing to fear, Albus. I do not wish to prolong my life. I don't have any good years left. Six centuries have taken their toll and I believe it is high time my body is given the rest it deserves." He folded his thin and gnarled hands in contentment. He was exhausted and it wasn't from lack of sleep. Life is exhausting if you do it right. And Nicolas had done it right. He'd made sure of it. One doesn't take the Elixir of Life and then waste it.

Albus smiled in appreciation, his blue eyes gleaming behind his half-moon spectacles. He looked up to see Perenelle leaning against the doorframe wrapped in a shawl. A single tear rolled down her cheek. It wasn't happy or sad. It was relieved. She sat down and the three of them just sat looking at the little stone that had caused so much happiness and so much trouble. It had served its purpose. It was time to go.

Nicolas saw that Albus was waiting for him to make the first move. He nodded to him. "Will you do the honors, Al?"

Albus reached for his wand and pressed it to the red stone. He met Perenelle's eyes and she nodded her acquiescence. He then closed his eyes in concentration and began muttering an ancient enchantment that few now remembered. His voice rose and fell as he repeated those fateful words. He finally stopped and then tapped the stone three times with his wand. The stone erupted with a loud crack and the red glow was extinguished. In its place was a pile of crumbled gray remains. It reminded Nicolas of a phoenix dying; a phoenix that had survived way too long and couldn't bring itself to rise from the ashes.

They sat there in heavy silence because there was nothing else to say. Albus was one of the best friends the Flamel's had. There was nothing to say that hadn't already been said before. It struck them all how useless words really were in times like this. But all three of them were thinking similar thoughts along the lines of "good riddance."

Albus got up to leave. He'd left the school long enough and there was still much work to be done, conversations to be had, messes to clean up. There was still an eleven year old boy to explain to.

"We have enough Elixir to last us about a week, Albus," Nicolas said as he followed his friend to the door. "I know you are extremely busy, so I suppose this is goodbye." He held out his hand and Albus took it in both of his.

"Yes, I suppose it is," Albus said warmly. He turned to Perenelle and took her hand as well and kissed her forehead. "Thank you both for your friendship. I won't attempt to tell you how much it has meant to me."

"Thank you, my friend," Nicolas replied. "For everything."

Albus opened the door and went to leave, but then stopped. He turned and asked with a shadow of a grin, "Was it worth it?"

Nicolas looked at Perenelle and she could only laugh. After a moment's consideration, he replied, "If it wasn't, I have no one to blame but myself."

Albus chuckled quietly and waved his hand in farewell before disapparating.

Nicolas turned to face his wife. She reached out for his hand and they both made their way to bed. They had a week of living to do, but now they needed sleep.

* * *

Nicolas watched his wife prepare their breakfast. In her old age she'd shrunk and her hair was thin and white. Her face was lined with wrinkles but he could still distinguish the laugh lines around her eyes. She was still beautiful to him. She always would be.

He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her still, centuries later. What other woman would put up with him for that long? She placed the steaming cup of tea on the table and then opened the last small vial of Elixir. She poured some in both of their cups until there was none left.

"Cheers," he said and lifted the cup to his lips. "What would you like to do today, Nell?"

She pondered a moment. "I don't know. What haven't we done before?"

He thought about it a moment too. "I don't know."

"Then I guess it doesn't matter."

"I suppose not."

They finished their tea and Nicolas went about taking care of unfinished business. He adjusted his will. He sent a few owls. When he was done he took Perenelle's hand and they walked outside for hours. It was one of their favorite things to do. And they knew that as the week wore on, the weaker they'd become until they would not be able to do this sort of thing anymore. So they walked and they talked. They brought up their favorite memories.

"Remember when we met?"

"I hated you immediately."

"Remember that year in France?"

"Or that week in Egypt?"

They went on and on reliving the best parts of the life they'd spent together. And suddenly the week was over. Neither knew how it had happened except that when you have a deadline, it shows up before you know it. But they were ready.

The last night before they went to sleep Nicolas held his fragile wife in his arms and swayed to no music. They'd never needed music. Just each other.

"This has been a long time coming," he said.

"A_ long_ time."

"Do you think I was wrong for making that stone?"

"No. I think it was brilliant of you. And anyone else would have existed forever without really living. I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else, Nic."

She leaned her head on his chest and sighed. She was growing quite weak. It wouldn't be too long now. He tightened his hold on her and whispered in her ear, "Thank you for loving me."

Then he leaned down and kissed her gently.

She whispered an "I love you" against his lips and then reached for the bed. She couldn't stand anymore. They crawled into bed for the last time and fell asleep in each other's arms.

A last kiss. A last "I love you." And then oblivion.


End file.
